particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kommunisticheskaya Partiya
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of Trigunian Provinces | Seats2 = | Website = www.communistparty.tr | politics = Politics of Trigunia | political parties = Political parties of Trigunia | elections = Elections of Trigunia | }} The Communist Party (Rodshyan: Коммунистическая партия, Kommunisticheskaya Partiya; Kozaki: Комуністична партія, Komunistychna Partiya) is a communist political party in Trigunia. History Formation and Early History The party was established on 17th August 3630 in Rodshyadam by a congregation of industrial and agricultural workers, intellectuals, and disaffected soldiers. The group declared that together all Trigunians must fight to end minority-rule imposed by the All-Kozak Association. Furthermore, they agreed that the party would prioritise the interests of workers, education, science and technology, as well as the armed forces. Ideology Communism The congregation adopted the name 'Communist Party' because of its simplicity and familiarity despite the party also being guided by other, more unique branches of the communist ideology. However, communism is the guiding ideology of the party and is more widely understood by Trigunians than Juche (Pakjongyulism-Pakminhoism), for example. Metzism-Leonidism Juche (Pakjongyulism-Pakminhoism) It was the military section of the party's founding congregation which insisted on the inclusion of the Juche ideology within the party's constitution. Juche is an ideology that was developed between 3346 and 3348 by Pak Jong-Yul and his son, Pak Min-Ho, in Tukarali. The military insisted on its inclusion as a result of its Songun policy which dictates that resources must first be supplied to the military above all others and that the military may participate in government as well as play a key role in determining foreign policy. However, the ideology also emphasises the importance of health, education, science, and technology, as well the importance of national sovereignty. Other Factions Left-wing Nationalists Reformers Party Program The party confirmed its main goals and commitments in its constitution, these can be seen below: : Founding Principles: *The party shall be guided by the principles of Communism, Metzism-Leonidism, and the Juche (Pakjongyulism-Pakminhoism) ideology. *The party shall focus on on the interests of industrial and agricultural workers, the intelligentsia, and the military. : The Party shall, amongst other things, commit itself to: *Stop the decay of Trigunia by offering benefits to families and providing public housing for all. *Nationalise all national resources and industries in Trigunia; all economic revenue shall be reinvested into public services which will benefit our citizens. *Establish a free and fair democracy underpinned by the principles of communism. *Tackle poverty and eradicate taxes on essential goods. *Lower the retirement age *Increase funding for scientific, technological, health, educational, and space research. *Raise the minimum wage. *Create universally accessible and free education system of the highest standard and aim for a population in which 50% of all citizens have attended university. *Create a universally accessible and free health system. *Invest heavily in key economic areas including mining, farming, and industry. *Ensure the agricultural and environmental security of Trigunia and support the creation of large, collectivised farms. *Introduction of progressive taxation in order to redistribute wealth and income tax exemption for the poorest. *Defend Trigunian culture and ensure social harmony between the various ethnic groups in the country. *Hardline approaches against criminals and the death penalty for capital crimes. *Expand the armed forces while remaining committed to the opposition of chemical and biological weapons. *Implement a foreign policy that puts Trigunia and her national interests first. Structure Electoral Performance Presidential Parliamentary Office Holders Category:Trigunia Category:Political parties in Trigunia Category:Communist Parties Category:Keris